User talk:Guywk
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Lactose Free Recipes Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Getting the show on the road Hi Guy! I've begun the process of converting this new wiki to the "Recipes" look and feel. It will still take a day or so to sort everything out (like having images transferring over seemlessly), be we are on our way. Cheers! — Game widow 13:45, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Change name? I am thinking we should change the name o the wiki to Dairy Free. As lactose free does not mean dairy free - and some people are alerrgic to dairy and not just lactose intolerant. The recipes here will be dairy free... Now how to change it? —> you can't change the name of the wiki yourself, but i've submitted the request on your behalf. Update -- Done! I cannot see anwhere to change a single thing. —> Try I cannot even find where to change the site logo... —> to change the logo, go to wiki.png and click on "Upload a new version of this file" — Game widow 16:33, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Good news! the name change is complete :) — Game widow 16:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) For the logo Just in case, the best dimensions for wiki logos are 216px in width by 150px in height. — Game widow 17:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Recipes wiki look and feel This has also been done now, we are only waiting to be added to the "common image store" which would allow images on the main Recipes wiki to display here. — Game widow 17:36, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Great thanks a lot - I hope that I am not disrupting to much of your work on the othr wikis.... :Not at all ;) ... and you are now hooked up image-wise as well. So any images that do appear on the main recipes wiki that do not seem to be working here should only require that you put the recipe into edit mode and resave. I've also removed all the unused categories, so any new ones are entirely up to you. i'll probably keep an eye on things here for a little while yet, or until you tell me to mind my own business :). Let me know if you run into any problems. cheers! — Game widow 16:39, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Favicon Would you like a "favicon" for this wiki as well? right now you get the default W for wikia, but this too can be customized. It must be 16px x 16px and saved as "Favicon.ico" — Game widow 13:28, July 16, 2010 (UTC)